1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a V-type multiple-cylinder air intake device.
2. Background Information
One example of a V-type multiple-cylinder air intake device is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-294171. The air intake device described in that publication is provided with a collector having a first volume chamber in a middle section thereof, a pair of second volume chambers arranged on both sides of the first volume chamber, and ON/OFF valves configured and arranged to connect and disconnect the second volume chambers to and from the first volume chamber. When the engine is operating in a low rotational speed region, the ON/OFF valves are closed so as to separate the left and right second volume chambers into independent chambers. As a result, the volumetric efficiency is improved by a resonance effect. When the engine is operating in a high rotational speed region, the ON/OFF valves are opened and the first and second volume chambers are integrated into a single chamber having a larger volume. As a result, the volumetric efficiency is improved by an inertia effect.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved V-type multiple-cylinder air intake device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.